A Common Family Tale
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: ~Re. Ch. 1-3~ What if there was a predator family secretly living amongst humans. How would the family be raised when the only one who knows their true heritage is the Father? Would he have the dominate power? Or the trio of his further numbering family?
1. A Common Family Tale

_Note: This I'de say is one of my more "stranger" predator stories. Nobody really knows a predator's full life span. Though a true pred fan knows that they do live for a long time and that they age differently then us humans. ;-) And as all my other predator stories I sadly do not own the predators. It is also somewhat like a very long introduction to the family members and their personalities. There is some language but nothing heavy. Read and Review. Enjoy . . ._

A Common Family Tale  
Chapter one

Sarah stumbled through the door dropping her bags onto the floor. "Home," She said with a yawn, "finally." Everything in the house was larger then what humans were use too living with. Being her large family were giant aliens, the yautja. From what her Dad told her that is.

The yautja were gigantic humanoid aliens. Yellow, white or else green skin with crab like faces and red or else yellow eyes. Their mouths consisted of two sets of mandibles. A small pair of fanged mandibles laid horizontally across their mouth. The second pair was larger but vertically laid underneath the first pair. Inside the mouth was rows of smaller teeth. Their hair was thick wire like strands of hair. Black talons extended from their finger's and toe's where fingernail's and toenail's should be on a human.

Now for Sarah. A human was like a midget compared to her, not just from height but also from her muscular body too, the muscle though was genetic, she hardly worked out and if she did, she would look like her Mom. Just one big muscle bound Momma. Mom and Dad said she was very beautiful and elegant looking. She though thought of herself as a deformed human that didn't look anywhere near elegant, more like rugged and rough, just a fucked up human. The thought didn't bother her, it did when she was younger but she got use to it.

She scuffled her way to the couch seeing a heated body laying on it. Not that she really needed much light in order to see but wasn't as bad as a human needed light to see. Without light a human was pretty much blind. To a human the only light they would be able to see by was a few rays of moonlight shining through the living room windows and the kitchen windows.

Her Mom was born and raised with humans but her Dad was raised on her species home planet. He had told the whole family many times of what their kind was like but she always shrugged it off her shoulders. To her, they were just funny and interesting stories to listen to when there was nothing better to do. The one he told the most was how he got to this point.

Seventy years ago the ship he was on crashed on another planet. All the crew died except for him. There was a town full of humans nearby but he didn't bother to meet with them. Something like the code of honor wouldn't allow such acts or something. He waited and waited for a rescue vessel but none came. Some years past then he ran into Mom. Literally. So he stuck around her since it had been years since he'd seen a familiar face. Eventually he gave up on the rescue vessel then started to like Mom. More time passed then they moved here, made a life together and it had been that way 55 years or so.

She looked down at the body then shoved the shoulder with her knee. "Come on Adam. The deal was I slept on this side." There was no response, growling loudly as she crossed her arms. Adam was the oldest sibling of the bunch and she was only four years behind him but she swore he acted like a kid sometimes.

"Adam," She whined, "wake up." There was the flip of a switch then the room was filled with light.

Sarah turned her head to the person who flipped the switch. Not bothering to see her big brother laying on the couch in the light. Her arms dropped to her side's as her eye's were prefixed with astonishment and curiosity.

There, standing beside the kitchen counter just past the hallway was Adam in a pair of cut off sweat pants that stopped at his knees. Adam was thinner, shorter and less muscled then his Mom and little sister Sarah but was still big enough to have any human take a double look at him. Like what was said to Sarah and the rest of the siblings. Mom said they were all beautiful, but that was just a Mother's love. Dad though said he looked liked any average guy for their race. Except near to all the guys his age were thicker and more muscled but still his same height. "What are you doing he asked?"

She looked at him then at the person whom she thought was her brother. An older man of her species was laying on the couch asleep. She thought he was her brother cause he was laying on his front side, now he was laying on his back. She also thought he was asleep too, it sounded like he was but couldn't tell from a strange mask covering his face. He was well built, very muscular and powerful looking. She smiled on the inside at the site of him, he looked damn fine and wasn't ashamed of thinking it. She was old enough to date and a legalized adult now. A young one though. What made her smile even more was the fact that he was wearing almost nothing. Only thing he had on was a harness strap across his chest and back. A leather loin cloth (from what it looked liked) and a kilt type dressing attached to both sides of his hip's.

There was movement on the other part of the couch. Turning her head at the sound and saw another older guy that was also well muscled and wearing the exact same thing as the other guy. Except no kilt. _There are two hot guys sleeping in my house and they both are almost naked._ Her smile got even bigger. _There must be a god up there. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you._ . . .


	2. A Common Family Tale

A Common Family Tale  
Chapter 2

"Dad says he knows who they are. He's gonna try to make arrangements and take us all to where he grew up at." Adam said, now standing behind the couch in front of her.

"Cool." Looking at the two then back at Adam, "Where am I suppose to sleep at?"

"On the floor I guess."

She puffed, "The floor?"

"Well we weren't expecting you to get back so soon." Laying his hands on the couch, "If it makes you feel better. You can sleep on the couch in the basement and I'll sleep on the floor." He said with a wicked yautja smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Helll no. I'm not gonna sleep on that ratty ass couch. You keep it. I'm crashing on the floor."

"You sure?" He asked with the same smile again, knowing that she didn't know Mom and Dad put a _brand new_ and _big_ couch in the basement replacing the old one.

"Yesss." Smiling back.

"Okay." Throwing his arms up then walked around the couch and bent over laying his hands on the coffee table. Sarah walked to the other end then they both picked it up and placed it in front of the movie cabinet.

"I'll get the sleeping bag." Adam said now walking to the hallway closet. About a minute went by until he threw the over large sleeping bag to her chest. A perfect size for her.

She caught it with a grunt then was left in the dark from Adam turning off the lights but was still able to see is well heated body. "Hey," She whined, "what about...." but was cut off as he threw something at her. Dropping the sleeping back and caught the blanket. A second later a pillow was thrown at her. Dropping the blanket and caught the pillow. "Thanks alot jerk."

"Any time dumbass." Walking into the basement then closed the door behind him. It took a minute or so before she got everything situated then laid down throwing the blanket over her. She liked it better if she slept on top of the sleeping bag instead of inside it. In doing so her body wouldn't be stiff and sore the next morning. The tired yautja closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * * * *

Adam stood over his younger sister taking a gulp from his bottled water, now looking at her, "Hey." Nudging her with his bare taloned foot. She was passed out. He looked towards the hallway and kitchen but didn't see anybody. Now looking at the two guests. They looked liked they were sleeping. He smiled looking down again. She was still sleeping, "Sarah, this is your wake up call, get your ass out of bed." 

Only response was her lightly inhaling. Smiling again, "What the hell." He whispered, sitting on his heels and poured a little bit of water onto her face. The bewildered and maddened sister flung her arms about complaining but did not scream. Adam was still sitting on his heels but was now laughing at her but not loud enough to wake up the guests. "It's about time you woke up." He said with a smile.

With a growl, she lunged forward wrestling him to the floor trying to take the water out of his grasp. It only taking a minute before she took the water away and pinned him to the floor. Adam laid underneath her panting and hot, still trying to wriggle his way free but it wasn't working.

Sara evilly smiled as she poured the rest of the cold water on him. When it was all over with she let him go laughing as he jumped to his feet. "Oh god." He gasped, shivering from the freezing water, "Th...thanks." Now walking to the basement to get some dry clothes.

She watched her brother half walk half run out of view then looked at the guy she first saw. He was laying on his side facing outwards but still wasn't able to tell if he was awake or not. She thoroughly looked him up and down then smiled. The guy was pretty hot . . . 


	3. A Common Family Tale

A Common Family Tale  
Chapter 3

Minutes of silence went by, leaning against the bottom of the couch as she slightly inhaled looking around the room. Remembering the days of her childhood and everything she did in this house, looking at the rug she was sitting on seeing the stain where she dropped her glass of grape juice when she was a kid. Sarah smiled remembering how pissed her mom was at that.

Looking at the clock seeing it was almost 9 o'clock. It was Saturday so there was a good chance no one would be up till' twelve or so. If her brothers and sisters were awake then they were probably sitting in their rooms watching Saturday morning cartoons. _Saturday morning cartoons._ Now that was something she has not seen in a long time, with college and everything.

She knew as a fact that her species was a so called unclassified XT's. So her Dad made sure of it that they would not be reported to any government or that no one would bother them of what they are. He had kids and had to make sure they would have fairly normal lives. He worked for the main branch of a company that was nick named "Creative Company". A very powerful and prosperous not to mention hush hush company that owned many other smaller computer companies. Only her Dad and Mom knew what the main company's real name was and knew what went on in the place. And in return for a job well done her Dad was given a fat pay check and a list of provisions for his family. It wasn't much but they were provisions that could let her and her other brothers and sisters live close too a normal life with no problems. 

First of all there was colleges. Her and Adam were assigned to the best but small colleges, second was the best private schools for her younger siblings, hospitals were large health care clinics, all of which were owned or else highly sponsored by the Creative Company and last but not least. The job sites her and Adam worked at were the computer companies owned by the Creative Company. If by any chance her family was reported to any government then the matter would be dealt with immediately by the company.

She leaned over to her left opening a compartment right in the middle of the couch that was the corner. The couch was specially ordered for their large size. Another gift from the Creative Company.

It was mainly one big couch and very luxurious. Big, fluffy blue cushions, the ends could turn into lay-z-boys, the middle parts on both sides of the couch had cup holders and trinket holders. When they weren't in use then it could be flipped back into the couch, the couch connected to each other and formed a corner, the corner of the couch also had cup holders, along with built in speaker phone and remote controller to the tv but the controller wasn't working. This part though could be flipped open and was able to store magazines and such inside it. 

Now pulling out a remote controller and turned on the tv. Not worrying about turning the volume on the tv down due to the tv automatically muting itself as soon as it was turned on.

She heard a deep voice from behind her then another that came from her left only in a language she could not understand. Turning her head completely around looking at the kilt guy, surprised to see he was up and awake, now turning her head around and seen the other was also awake. "Morning, my name's Sarah." Extending her hand to the guy the kilt guy.

The guy looked at her, then at her hand and slowly extended his hand holding hers. Her hand was twice the size of his but he still held a firm grip. His slow reaction just reminded her what her Dad told her one day. Her people greet each other with a shake of the shoulder. _To late for that._

He let go and sat back, Sarah arched herself sideways now shaking the other guys hand. "Tilk." The kilt guy said, turning her head back around seeing him pointing to his buddy. "Tilk." He said again then pointed to his chest. "Am'-nak'."

She tried pronouncing it but knew it didn't come out right. The kilt guy shook his head. No. Then said his name again. Trying it again but still couldn't get it right.

He shook his head with a growl. "Am'....nak'." Trying it yet again but as before, couldn't get it right. "Fa....st sel...fe." He said in terrible english.

"Fast self?" Looking at him, "You're name is fast self?" She said to him.

He nodded his head in agreement then pointed to Tilk. "Cl...oud."

She held back the urge to laugh, _Fast Self, Cloud. What kinda name's our those?_ She said to herself, _There's no way I would have a name like that . . . _


	4. A Common Family Tale

~Thanks for the reviews.~  
  
A Common Family Tale  
Chapter 4  
  
"Eh. Well, my name don't have a meaning."  
  
"It does to." A little voice croaked from beside the couch. Stewart shuffled his way around the couch with a sway to him and a pillow tucked under his arms. He looked like the living dead. His hair was a matted mess and his eyes were droopy from just waking up. He was wearing a torn and faded blue t-shirt with torn and also faded blue jean shorts. He looked at Am'-nak', "It means dumb ass." then turned around sitting on the floor.  
  
Stewart was still a kid and only cursed around Sarah. Since that was whom he copied it from. If he said anything like that in front of Adam or his parents they would spank him. If he said it in front of his other brother's and sister's they would tell on him.  
  
He picked up the remote controller that was laying on the floor and put on cartoons.  
  
"Did it even occur to you that I was watching that?"  
  
He laid on his belly tucking the pillow underneath his elbows. "Because you weren't."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well can I at least have a hug? I haven't seen you in months."  
  
He whined pushing himself up, "Do I have to?" walking to her.  
  
"Yes." Pulling him into a sitting position on her lap then hugged him. A moment went by then she let him go.  
  
He didn't say anything, he didn't sit with her but only got up and laid back down on his pillow.  
  
Sarah turned her head at movement she saw from the corner of her eye and saw Jerry come walking around the couch. He was two years younger then Stewart. Wearing a Xliger t-shirt, a cartoon super hero for kids, with Xliger cloth shorts. "Hey Jerry!" She said with excitement in her voice knowing what he would do.  
  
He snapped out of his semi-unconscious state and twirled around, a smile on his face. As expected, he went running to her calling her name. Flying onto her lap hugging her. "I missed you." He said.  
  
She chuckled. "I missed you too." Hugging him back.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her. "How long will you be staying?"  
  
"I don't know. How long do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
She laughed. "I can't do that." Grabbing him by his waist then turned him around plopping him directly on her lap where he would be facing her. "Have you been reeking havoc while I was gone?"  
  
"No," He said with a smile. "Stewart's been doing that."  
  
Laughing again. "We all know that."  
  
"Look who was awake." Adam said from behind the couch walking around. There, held in his arms was little Shelly, the youngest in the family. She was still a baby and was almost through her teething stage.  
  
"What don't you watch cartoon's with Stewart." Sarah said.  
  
Jerry said nothing but wriggled his way off her large lap then walked to Stewart and laid beside him.  
  
"Look who it is Shelly." Adam said walking to Sarah.  
  
It only taking a few seconds for Shelly to realize who Sarah was. With a loud wail and squinted eye she reached forward wanting to be held be Sarah.  
  
As soon as Sarah sat her on her lap she stopped wailing then started pulling her Sarah's shirt. "Man you got big." Now reaching forward feeling Sarah's tusks.  
  
"You should of seen the fit she through when she saw me." Adam said sitting beside the two.  
  
Like most babies on spring mornings the only thing they were wearing was a diaper. There was the smell of that typical baby smell. Dried drool on her stomach and chest and a pudgy belly. Only yellow skin instead of peach. Bubbles slowly forming from her mouth,   
now making gurgling noises.  
  
Sarah pushed her back at the sight of the forming drool. "Oh no you don't," Handing Shelly to Adam. "drool on Adam."  
  
He didn't take her out of Sarah's hands but gently pushed her back. "You keep her. I don't want drool on me."  
  
"I don't want drool on me either." Handing her back. "You took her out of her crib."  
  
Drool slowly rolling down her chin and chest.  
  
He pushed her back. "But she wanted you to hold her."  
  
They both were arguing over who would hold her but was gentle enough not to hurt her fragile body.  
  
Shelly looked at Am'-nak' smiling then began laughing. Enjoying the two moving her from side to side.  
  
They both stopped with their hands clasped around her waist looking at their smiling sister.  
  
"Are you having fun Shelly?" Sarah asked.  
  
Adam whined and complained loudly as cold drool seeped all over his hand....  
  
~More soon to come.~ 


	5. A Common Family Tale

A Common Family Tale  
Chapter 5  
  
Shelly laughed again then extended her arms wanting to be held by Am'-nak'.  
  
"I don't think he wants to hold you." Adam said taking her out of Sarah's grasp and stood up. "You're covered with drool." Turning around then walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Home..." Am'-nak' said. "female...care children....no male."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "Not here. Everyone cares for everyone else here. Nobody is better then the other, unless there's just more experience in something."  
  
"You want....see....Father's home?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You not...excited....to see other yautja?"  
  
"Well, it would be pretty and all to see some new faces but I'm not to big on traveling and new cultures."  
  
"No see other males....like you see Tilk and I?"  
  
Sarah slightly cracked a smile looking at Am'-nak'. "What do you mean by that?" Knowing she was caught red handed but still tried to act like that sweet little school girl she use to be years ago.  
  
"You..." Am'-nak' began to say but was interrupted by Stewart.  
  
"It means," Stewart said jumping to his feet. "Sarah and Am'-nak' sitting in a tree,"   
  
Walking by the two. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G...."  
  
"Shut up Stewart." Sarah said through her teeth blushing.  
  
Paying no heed to the warning. "First come's love then come's..."  
  
"That's it!" Jumping to her feet and grabbed Stewart by the arm.  
  
He tried to run but was like a snail compared to her speed. "Then come's the baby in the baby carriage." He said with a smile knowing she really wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Alright you little rodent..." Picking him up. "I think you need a nice cold shower."  
  
"No!" He pleaded trying to free himself.  
  
"There's no use in struggling."  
  
"Don't throw me in the shower!"  
  
She said nothing but started walking down the hallway.  
  
"No!" Stewart squealed hitting her shoulder.  
  
There was more squealing but it wasn't coming from Stewart. The squealing then turned into wailing.  
  
"Sarah." Adam said from the kitchen.  
  
She stopped then turned around looking at her older brother, the same as Stewart.  
  
He was sitting on a chair in front of Shelly whom was in her high chair now crying.   
  
"You're scarring Shelly."  
  
Sarah turned her head back to Stewart. "Consider yourself lucky." Now letting him go.  
  
Stewart bolted around Sarah running back to the spot on the rug.  
  
Sarah walked into the kitchen comforting Shelly as Adam made her some breakfast.  
  
He walked to the two putting a bowl of dry cheerios on Shelly's tray then walked into the living room followed by Sarah. Sarah sat back on the floor as Adam grabbed a magazine from the couch then sat down beside her flipping to the first page.  
  
The magazine was thin and read on the front. "Music Artists" There was four well muscled human men on the front cover. Though Sarah could only see the large form of the men, the clothes and jewelry they were wearing and the tattoo's they had.  
  
One wore a black button t-shirt with black pants. His arms were covered with tattoo's. He had three lip rings, two nose rings, three rings on each eyebrow and four rings on each ear. A large tribal tattoo covered the top of his bald head.  
  
The second wore a black see through fishnet type shirt with black pants. There was no tattoo's on his body and there was only one ring on his lip. His long blonde hair was braided into dread locks.  
  
The third struck out like a sore thumb. He wore a plain orange t-shirt with skin tight   
  
yellow pants. Tattoo's seem to disappear under his sleeves and found there way to his neck. Both his ear were lined with multiple earrings. He had spiked purple hair with a braided red goatee that stopped at the middle of his neck.  
  
The forth wore a white button t-shirt with black pants. Only a few tattoo's were on his arms. He wore a few simple necklaces, bracelets and rings, nothing big. There were no piercing on his face and had long jet black hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Is this magazine "Music Artists" or "Freaky Artists"?"  
  
Adam flipped the magazine over looking at the cover. "I don't know," Flipping back to the page he was reading. "they do look like freaks but their music is pretty good."  
  
There was a loud clatter followed by multiple pinging noises coming from the kitchen.   
  
Am'-nak' and Tilk looked to see what made the noise as Sarah and Adam stood up also looking into the kitchen.  
  
Shelly looked at the four then laughed, her smile getting bigger. A few cheerios placed on her tusks. The rest was scattered all along the floor......  
  
~More soon to come.~ 


	6. A Common Family Tale

Note: Sorry for the _long_ delay.

A Common Family Tale  
Chapter 6

"Shelly." Adam said, walking to her as Sarah got up and went to the broom closet. Adam took the cheerios off her tusks and threw them in the trash, now looking for something else to give her, Sarah already sweeping up the cheerios. "All right," Sitting in front of Shelly, "It's Gerber time." Scooping up some of the thick liquid then fed it to her, she swallowed then banged her palms on the tray in front of her and smiled, Adam lowered his arms. "What's the matter with you?"

"Ma," She barely said.

Adam giving his full attention to her. "Say that again?"

She smiled again, "Mam . . ."

Sarah stopped sweeping and stood beside Adam. "Say mommy."

"Mammieee."

He laughed, "It's a start."

"A start?" Sarah said, "I can't believe she's already talking at such a young age." 

"Sarah?" A surprised voice said from the hallway, Sarah turned around seeing her dad standing at the edge of the kitchen.

He was wearing cloth shorts that tied in the front and had on an untucked white muscle shirt, he was well muscled in his chest, arms and legs but hardly any in his stomach area though. When he was standing, his stomach was somewhat visible but was defiantly _visible_ when he sat down.

She walked to him with an alien smile, though it wasn't alien to her and bent over slightly to hug him.

"I thought you were going to be here a month from now."

"Well, plans changed, I would have called but there was no way to contact you."  
He walked to their guests, "I assume you introduced yourself to our guests." Sitting beside Fast Selfe.

"I did."

"These two are old friends of mine."

"How . . ." Sarah trying to think of the right words to say. "How did you, uh, find them?"

He smiled, "Your Mother ran into them like she did me."

"Sarah!" A voice squealed, Sarah looked toward the hallway and wasn't surprised to see John running to her, one of the youngest of the boys, she picked him up throwing him above her head and caught him when he came down. John laughed hugging her tightly, "I missed you so much."

"More then anyone in this house?" She asked pulling him away from her.

"Yep," He cheerfully replied with a smile, "Did you get me anything?"

"Maybe."

Smiling again, "What'd you get me? Can I have it right now?"

She laughed, "I didn't say I did get you anything."

"But you did, you always get me something."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

Letting him go then walked to her bags, John skipping beside her as Stewart and Jerry followed them knowing she also got something for them to.

Adam cleaned Shelly then carried her to the living room giving her to dad. "Ada . . ." She gurgled, looking at Fast Selfe.

"No." Scott said, their dad, "That's Fast Selfe," Turning her sideways, "That's Adam."

She turned back around reaching for Fast Selfe and squealed, "Ada . . . !"

"That's not Adam." Making her face him, "fast Selfe."

She screamed hitting his face then turned back around reaching for Fast Selfe, "Ada . . . !" Trying to free herself.

"What's the matter with you?" Putting her on the floor.

Shelly broke out into wailing and screaming then turned around reaching for Fast Selfe yet again. "Ada . . ." Tears streaming down her face.

Scott held the sides of head growling then jumped at her hoping to scare her, the other part of him was just getting very irritated with her pouting. "Stop!"

She closed her eyes and screamed even louder . . . 

~Chapter 7 next.~ 


End file.
